Our hypothesis is that regional differences in lipolysis are a primary determinant of regional fat distribution in non-obese men and women and in upper-body versus lower-body obesity. The specific aims of the study are to determine whether exercise stimulates lower-body adipose tissue FFA release in men, but not women; non-obese men have greater abdominal adipose tissue meal fatty acid uptake than non-obese women; meal fatty acid uptake and oxidation is different in the follicular versus luteal phase of the menstrual cycle; gender related differences in meal fatty acid oxidation and adipose tissue uptake can be accounted for by differences in body composition; consuming a larger meal specifically increases abdominal subcutaneous adipose tissue meal fatty acid uptake in individuals with an android as opposed to a gynoid fat distribution; and weight loss induced by energy restricted diets results in decreased meal fatty acid oxidation and increased meal fatty acid uptake in subcutaneous adipose tissue.